Edward Salvian
King Edward I, also known as Ed to his family and his closest friends, is the King of Sarimia and Prince of the Asgarnians, as well as the Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Asgarnian Navy. He is the eldest child of Varis II of Asgarnia. To his dismay, his sister was chosen to become Empress of a new Empire, he ascended to King of Sarimia as a result. Personality Edward is a calm and intelligent man. Though young, he has a very analytical mind, which aims to deal with situations cautiously, though at times he is prone to go with his gut and dive straight first, which may one day cost him a lot more than usual. Edward received an excellent education, learning of military history and knowledge which would serve him well in his reign, he also has a fondness for the lute. He enjoys conversing in political matters, especially with his good friend Garlan Dayne, another King within the Empire. Abilities Falconry A keen sport which he picked up as a child. He often spends time in his Holiday estate practicing with his most prized falcon, which he lovingly calls Salvar, the namesake of House Salvian Marksmanship As he lacks skill with the blade, Edward often practices with longbow, he enjoys hunting with his bow. Diplomacy Edward strives to be an efficient diplomat, be it for Sarimia or representing the Empire itself. Crochet, Knitting and Sewing To the displeasure of his father and Edmund, Edward practices and possess some skill with a needle and thread. Though teased by his sister Quinn, she is most sympathetic to his interest in the craft. Necromancy Revealed to Edward by his father when he discovered his Zarosian faith. Edward still possesses a black crystal which hums with necrotic power, he displays the illusion of rejecting his father's powers to his friends. The dark art is still present in his thoughts. Affiliations ''Varis II, Emperor Emeritus ''- As Varis's eldest son, the two had always had a close relationship.When Edward discovered Varis's affiliations with Zarosianism and Necromancy, the two drifted apart. ''Edmund I of Falador ''- Rivals for the throne, when the crown was handed to Quinn, the rivalry ended and Edward hopes to build a strong relation with his brother. ''Quinn I of Asgarnia ''- Edward has always had a very close bond with his sister, it was usually with her that he got himself in various mishaps. When Quinn became Empress, at Edward's dismay, he had frustration, but he refuses to put that in the way of him and his sister. ''Garlan I of Burthorpe ''- A strong relationship built on similar interests, Edward considers Garlan a brother and a dear friend. Biography Early Life Born and raised in Falador as the first son of Varis, it was expected that Edward would inherit the throne and rule Asgarnia when his father passed, witht hat in mind, he was educated extensively in the ways of statecraft. Unusually, for a noble, he was barely taught any skills in fencing, so he filled that time with hunting in the forests of the Blackmarch. Later on, he was named Crown Prince of Asgarnia, the apparent heir to the throne. Crown Prince of Asgarnia Edward's new status brought him in contact with new friends and allies, notably Garlan Dayne. The two struck up an immediate friendship and a bond which would last him throughout his life,When the Blood Plague broke out in Burthorpe, Edward was transported south, to avoid the contagion which eventually spread to Falador. As it passed, it was revealed that Garlan had prepared documents and decreed which would bring a new dawn for Burthorpe. Garlan's reforms impressed Edward, but he had suspicion of the Burthorpe Constitution, a document which was signed very willingly by his father, seeing a new established Parliament, Edward aimed to become a member, and was for a short time, despite Parliament never had a single session. The Darkness reveals itself. Seemingly alone in the Salvian family home, Edward discovered a hidden room shrouded by magic, within it stood his father, worshipping the Empty Lord, Zaros. Varis offered Edward to join him, inviting him to take a strange crystal in his hand, which hummed with a dark power, Edward hesitantly accepted and Varis took him to the Adair Catacombs, which contained the undead husk of his late mother. Edward was appalled. When he parted with his father, Edward abandoned his Saradominist faith. it was a lie, a facade to cover the influence the Empty Lord had over the Salvian dynasty. Unknowingly to Varis, Edward refused to adopt the Zarosian faith. The Passing King Varis eventually fell ill, with no hope to recover from his failing health. Edward became Prince Regent in his place. He immediately set off to meet Garlan, and revealed everything he had learned of his father, Garlan was determined to bring Varis to the light. Edward never knew of what happened when Garlan and his father met for the final time. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Falador Category:Necromancers Category:Asgarnia